lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kion
Second Born It says he's the second born but it also says Kiara and Kopa are his siblings, but that would mean he's the third born, not second. Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 02:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC) : Disney has refused to acknowledge Kopa and the press releases refer to him as the second-born, so officially, he is the second-born. Ggctuk (talk) 06:04, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, okay, I see. But why is Kopa listed as his brother then? Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 08:03, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::You'll have to ask Honeyfur. Ggctuk (talk) 08:06, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::We're listing Kopa to be consistent with the other TLK6NA characters, such as Ahadi and Uru. Since he's not official, he's being left out of Kion's close relations. The trivia also mentions that Kiara is Kion's only official sibling. --'Honeyfur' 17:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, thank you! :) Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 07:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I Cant wait I'm so excited to see the relentionship between Kion and Kiara - GinnyHarry4ever :Me too! :D Even angels can fall, and heroes can bleed. 03:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) General Kion Stuff Anyone else kinda bummed out that he's basically another clone of Simba? I am, boy has none of his mother in him. Anyway, I don't think his earrims are black on the top. I think he has earstrips, like Zira does. Or at least that what they look like to me. Thoughts? Werebereus (talk) 00:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) He is going to appear in either sequel, the Lion guard, or the Golden Lioness trilogy, and in the latter, his twin dies when Zira impales him through the chest.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 00:57, May 26, 2015 (UTC)) :I wish they would've given him a better design, but at least the animation looks nice. I'm glad they decided to stick to traditional animation rather than some creepy 3D-ish animation like in Sophia the First. --'Honeyfur' 02:08, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed with Honeyfur and Werebereus. I wish they had at least given him Nala's eyes tbh :( Even angels can fall, and heroes can bleed. 03:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Concept Kion isn't a "concept". We don't even list him as a concept in the categories and I believe his relation deserves more than just being relegated to the trivia section. The reasons for not putting him the relationship box is weak, so what if the story isn't out yet? It WILL be, and we should list it.Werebereus (talk) 21:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Observation Kion reminds me of how I was as a kid.--Hulk10 (talk) 17:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) How does he remind you? :D PowerOfFailing (talk) 17:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, seeing as you asked, I'll tell you exactly why. You see as a kid I was a stickler for rules, almost to a fault, but also playful and bouncy.--Hulk10 (talk) 17:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) POWER MARKS?! Ford Riley and the producers are getting this 'Power Mark' thing off Bolt (the Disney movie). Watch Bolt and I'll prove it! I'll give the Power Marks 60 out of 100, because I like it, but I hate the fact that it is based off Bolt. I mean, like 'Kion's Roar' is similar to the 'Super-Bark'. Please no aggresive comments. -PenelopeTheShihTzu Penelope The Shih Tzu (talk) 13:52, February 17, 2016 (UTC) POWER MARKS?! POWER MARKS?! Ford Riley and the producers are getting this 'Power Mark' thing off Bolt (the Disney movie). Watch Bolt and I'll prove it! I'll give the Power Marks 60 out of 100, because I like it, but I hate the fact that it is based off Bolt. I mean, like 'Kion's Roar' is similar to the 'Super-Bark'. Please no aggresive comments. -PenelopeTheShihTzu Penelope The Shih Tzu (talk) 13:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Meaning of his Name? The word "Kion" is taken from the language of the Massai. In the tongue of the East African warriors and nomads, "Kion(gozi)" means "Take the leadership" or simply "To lead". Kiongozi as one word means "Leader" in Swahili. Kion is derived from this. This should probably be recognized in his profile, he's the only main character without a translated name. PleaseDon'tMakeAStink (talk) 04:05, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :I will add it right away! Thanks for the information. :) --'Honeyfur' 12:41, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Royal mark I feel like Kion's infobox picture should be one of him where he has his royal mark that he obtains at the end of "Return to the Pride Lands", as, like Rani or Janna, he presumably will have it for the rest of his life. Thoughts? ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 14:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :I looked through his photos, and Kion only appears with his royal mark when the camera is zoomed in on his face and shoulder. Maybe we could use a picture of him with his other shoulder; for example, this photo. --'Honeyfur' 17:21, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::Hmm, you're right. There's not much of a selection. I still really feel like it should show the mark, though, even if we can't get a perfect picture of him. If we were to change it, I think this image would be our best bet (unless the TLG Wiki uploads something better in the future). Makini's hand could be cropped out, although it would shrink his body a little. I uploaded an example. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 19:57, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::That looks perfect! Now that I think about it, Kion will likely keep the blue marking on his forehead, since Rani keeps hers. --'Honeyfur' 20:12, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::Great! I'll update it. ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']]�� 20:15, January 26, 2020 (UTC)